


Preparación

by xehzee



Series: Cortitos de Primavera 🦉🦉 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Cafés, Flustered Akaashi Keiji, Gen, Humor, Menciones de gatos, No hay gatos, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sólo diálogo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Bokuto le hace una propuesta a su armador favorito.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Cortitos de Primavera 🦉🦉 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680892
Kudos: 1





	Preparación

**Author's Note:**

> Eso del #CatDay pero no en el día del gato.

_En el aula:_

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Akaaashi!

—Buenos días, Bokuto.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo pero eh, ¿puedo hacerlo afuera?

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno, es algo vergonzoso...

—Puede decirme, no lo juzgaré. A menos que sea por lo del martes pasado, en ese caso...

— ¡Akaaaashi! ¡Dijiste que nunca lo mencionarías! ¡Jamás!

—Es correcto.

— ¡Así está bien! No, lo que quería preguntar es… ¿Tienes un gato?

* * *

_En el pasillo:_

—Y entonces me pregunté, ¿cómo es cuidar a un gato? Sé qué le puedes hacer cariños y acariciarlos pero también son quisquillosos así que hay que tener cuidado si no quieres que te rasguñen…

—Bokuto, dígame de que va todo esto.

—Eh, bueno, la verdad es que ¡no puedo tener gatos en casa! ¡Y con los exámenes finales y la práctica y todo eso me es imposible ir a uno de esos cafés de gatos! ¿Sabes? ¿De esos que tienen gatos para que juegues con ellos?

—Sí, he escuchado sobre ellos. Tampoco he ido a ninguno.

—Sí, bueno, podemos ir un día de estos juntos, ¡pero eso no es lo que quería preguntarte!

—Ah. Ajem, um, B-bueno, ¿de qué se trata?

—…Bueno, este, ahora que lo pienso mejor… ¡No! ¡Tengo que aprender si quiero tener un gato en el futuro! Akaaashi, lo que quería preguntar es ¿puedo practicar contigo?

—Uh... Disculpe, ¿qué?

— ¡Solo un poco! Para que cuando vayamos al café no me saquen por ser muy brusco. Y porque quiero tener un gato, quizá.

—Ok. ¿Qué?

— ¡Perfecto! Ya que hoy no hay sesión de práctica y que de todos modos me vas a ayudar a estudiar, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos en la tarde?

—Ok. ¿Qué?

— ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo, Akaaashi! ¡Por eso eres mi armador favorito! ¡Gracias!

* * *

_En la habitación de Bokuto:_

—Eso fue suficiente estudio, ¿podemos pasar a eso otro?

—Bokuto-

—Por favor. ¡Por favor, por favor!

—Está bien. ¿Cómo haremos esto?

—Muy sencillo, yo hago de Bokuto, porque es quien soy, y tú haces de gato.

—Ah.

—Es porque eres lindo, vamos, siéntate en mi regazo.

— …

—Aquí, Akaashi, vamos. Luego, acaricio tu cabello y tú me dices que tal. ¿Ves? Bien simple.

—Bokuto, en serio no creo que sea una buena idea, no soy un gato y no sé qué les guste, y ¡ouch! Más suave, Bokuto.

—Lo siento, ¿Así está bien?

—Mejor.

— ¿Qué tal así?

—No tan- ¡ah! Fuerte, Bokuto.

—Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención. ¿Está mejor?

—Mm, si, mhm…

* * *

_Más tarde, en la misma habitación:_

— ¿Qué pasó, Akaaashi? Te quedaste callado de repente.

—E-estuvo bien. Eso es todo.

—Podría jurar que dormitaste un poco. ¿Dormitaste?

—No.

— ¡Aja! ¡Entonces lo hice perfecto! ¡No hay nada que el gran Bokuto Kotaro no pueda lograr! ¡Hey, hey!

—A excepción de lo que ocurrió el martes pasado.

— ¡Akaaashi! ¡Nunca hablemos de ese día, nunca jamás! ¿Ok?

—No puedo prometer nada.

— ¡No hay necesidad! ¡Ahora, hazlo tú!

— ¿Lo del martes?

— ¡No! ¡Acaricia mi cabeza!

—Ah.

Akaashi estuvo muy feliz ese fin de semana.

Algún día irán a ese café de gatos, mientras tanto siguen practicando.

FIN.


End file.
